


Get to Know Me Better

by prince_amadala



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Puppy Love, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_amadala/pseuds/prince_amadala
Summary: James T. Kirk grew up in a rough living situation and wants nothing more than to make something of himself. Yet when Spock, a studious exchange student, decides to threaten this far-fetched dream, Kirk and Spock must learn to coexist and find respect for one another. And possibly discover something more.





	1. The Practice Starfleet Entrance Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fic that I am posting! ^^It is still in the beta phase, so if there are any issues please let me know! Also Jim is a junior , Spock is a senior and Bones is a young adult. This lightly follows the actual canon universe, so I took alot of creative liberties when writing this. And yep!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit 2-12-17: This work will be part of a 2 work series. This part will be about their high school life.

“Jim! What the Hell are you doing here?!” exclaimed one very excited young man. 

“Honestly I don't even fully remember…” the boy who responded to the name ‘Jim’ slowly sat up, instinctively placing a hand to his nose.

The hand was immediately smacked down by the irritable young man. “Don't go touching that nose Rudolph or I'll hypo your ass to the last day of Hanukkah!” 

“Ah Bones, just relax, will ya?” Jim grumbled to the nurse, which also happened to be his best friend. It was quite pathetic that his friend was the nurse, a good few years older than him, yet he had to make friends with the man he saw so frequently. 

The nurse busied himself with cleaning the blood off of Jim’s face with a wet cloth. Meanwhile Jim focused his attention on the poster on the wall opposite of him. _Space, the Final Frontier_ he thought as he observed the familiar planets and Starfleet vessels. _One day...one day…_

“Hellooo?! Earth to Kirk!” Bones waved the bloodied cloth in front of Jim, rousing him from his musings.

“Huh?!” Jim’s electric blue irises honed in on the man in front of him, his thick dark eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Bones growled and shook his head before starting again, “I _said_ What did you do this time?”

Jim would have rolled his eyes at Bones on another occasion, but today was not one of those days. He slumped against the wall and sighed.

“Well…”  
~~~

Jim had had enough. 

Today was by far the worst day yet and he was sure that there would be even worse. His mother had brought home a man. A man who should never had came home with her. But Jim couldn't fully blame her, they needed the money, yet Jim couldn't have fathomed the regret he would later experience. 

Shouting and screaming from down the hall. That was usual. Thumping and the occasional cry out. That was expected. Crashing and slamming. That was tolerated. Complete silence. That was very, very unusual. 

Padding down the hall, Jim made the trek to his mother’s room. His fists white from clenching onto a broom. He took shallow breaths, careful not to wake up his brother who shared a room with him. 

Jim’s heart was racing in his chest like a mad horse, whining and thrashing in its stall. He was unsure of what to expect and he honestly did not want to know. 

Reaching out a hand, Jim clasped the metal knob with a sweaty palm and twisted it. As the door opened, He let an involuntary shriek escape his lips. Jim’s mother lay motionless on the ground, her body twisted in sheets, her face hidden by a curtain of blonde hair.

“M-Mom!” Jim cried out after he broke out of his reverie. “Wh-what did you do to her?!” He hollered at a faceless figure in the dark. 

The man walked out of the shadow’s of the room. He looked plainly annoyed at the boy.

“Go to bed, boy!” He boomed in a stern voice, “ Your mama is fine. Stubborn as a mule, but just fine.”

~~  
The next morning Jim sat down at the table, staring into his bowl of oatmeal. His mother sat across, her hair again hiding her face. But Jim already knew. He knew what her face would look like. What ugly marks he marred her face with.

“He said he's gonna marry me Jim…” She mumbled under her breath.

A spoon clattered against the bowl as it slipped out of his fingers.

“No…” Jim muttered, “ No he won't!”

“He’ll take care of us Jim…”

“By the look of your face he hasn't…”

The sound of skin against skin startled Jim and soon he felt the stinging pain of the slap against his cheek. Big fat tears welled in blue pools, followed by the sound of the chair scraping the floor as Jim pushed himself away from the table. He quickly grabbed his bag from the floor and made his way to the door.

“You're just like him...You coward!! You would rather die than be with me...huh?!!” She shrieked out, glass shattering to the floor. The woman continued to scream out, but her voice only reached blind ears.

~  
Later that day at school, Jim sat at a table by himself. He was a pretty easy kid to get along with, yet today was just not the best day for him. He stirred his spork around the academy regulated mush that was _supposedly_ replicated meatloaf. 

“Excuse this interruption, but I would like to-”  
Jim jumped up in surprise, hitting his knees against the table. The speaker who approached him from behind was cut off in his attempt at conversing.

“Is that a disapproving customary method of Terran youth or can I assume that I had startled you. If your answer is the later of the two, then I will apologize in advance. Unless you may find that rude as well, such as those individuals of the Klingon race.”

 _What the Hell?!_ Jim thought to himself _Sounds like a freaking robot._

Jim found his voice again and tilted his head up to look at the vulcan looming above him.  
“Hey, aren't you that new exchange student from Vulcan? 

“That is correct. I am your Linguistic Teacher Assistant.” The vulcan stated in a cool tone, still standing behind Jim.

“Okay” Jim shrugged, taking a reluctant bite of a dry biscuit “So...why are you talking to me?”

“I wish to advise you of my report for disciplinary actions concerning your breach of the academic integrity code. Section 14 subsection 2A paragraph 3 of the Starfleet Pre-Academy entrance exam rules and regulation manual states that-”

“Wait what?!” Jim interrupted him as he realized the true intent of the conversation. “Are you accusing me of...of cheating?!”

“In layman's terms, then yes. I presume _‘cheating’_ is an adequate term,” Spock’s face revealed no emotion, dark brown eyes empty. “I have yet to report my observation to the board and wished to convey my concern on the topic.”

“Lemme get this straight…” Jim held up a hand to physically pause their conversation as he stood up. “You think I cheated on my PSAEE? Which by the way is a _practice_ exam!!” Jim’s eyebrows furrowed down, his lips pulled tightly in a frown. 

“‘Any and all forms of cheating can be punishable by expulsion and/or deletion of all test records’” Spock recited.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Jim tried to calm down, but he could feel his breath hitch in the back of his throat, “A practice test!” 

This was too much. He could feel his walls starting to collapse on himself. He _did_ cheat. That was certainly true, but he only did it because he could. Jim wanted to break into the school’s computers and alter the system. It had just happened to be his PSAEE scores. And for God’s sake, he thought he was untraceable. How had Spock been able to find him out? Now this dumb little escapade for an adrenaline rush could cost him his future career with Starfleet. His only way to run away from his terrible life. And this Vulcan standing in front of him was preventing it.

“Yes..and do _I_ have to repeat myself?” Spock’s tone changed slightly, a hint of annoyance lacing his every word. “You will be reported immediately for your actions.”

As the Vulcan was about to turn around to leave the cafeteria, Jim grabbed him by the shoulder roughly and spun him back around. He knew he couldn't expect this Vulcan to understand empathy, so he had to try something, anything. 

“Spock...I'm sorry...okay?” Jim’s anger melted away to replace a sincere apologetic pout.

“Your apology is illogical. The only one you should apologize to...is yourself,” 

Anger flashed across Jim’ features before his fist made contact with the vulcan’s bottom lip.

A few students at nearby tables gasped in shock, making the whole moment more dramatic than necessary.

Jim looked at his fist, then to Spock’s busted green lip. 

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Jim cursed inwardly before Spock brought his own fist down upon Jim.

Jim’s vision became bright white then red. The world spinning around him as he felt gravity pull him down to the ground. The back of his head made impact as he fell and instantly the world faded into black.  
~~~


	2. Interspecies Relations and Communications Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter! This chapter is pretty much setting up the rest of the story :)

Bones stayed quiet during Jim’s story, only speaking up to inform him of what he was doing. After Bones applied the pain relieving hypo, he realigned the broken nose cartilage as best as he could and placed a synthetic plastic cast around Jim’s nose. 

“...and that's pretty much it…” Jim finished in a sarcastic nonchalant manner.

“Jim…” Bones huffed under his breath, his face full of concern.

Bones cared about Jim. He was like a younger brother to him and he hated that he could only be a bystander to his life. Bones might have been able to heal his wounds, yet he could never fix him emotionally. He felt immense guilt for this, feeling absolutely helpless. The boy across from him with his head hung low, hair matted with blood was so lost; It was devastating. Bones yearned to take him away, yet knew the problem wasn't as simple as that. All he knew was Jim didn't deserve it. He had so much potential, yet so much against him.

“Hey Jim…” Bones sat beside Jim on the cot and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Jim responded by looking up at Bones through thick lashes.

“...You don't deserve this kid. Out of all the people in the world you don't deserve this, Jim” Bone's voice was soft as if approaching a wounded animal. “Jim if I could, I would let you stay with me-”

“-But you can't...and that's fine,” Jim shook his head and slipped off the cot. Bones could tell he was uncomfortable by the sudden concern that he rarely received and stayed put, respecting his space

“James Kirk” 

Jim turned his head towards the door which was currently open. A secretary stood in the doorway, a pad gripped close to her chest. 

“You are currently needed in the Principal’s office” She looked over Jim’s shoulder at Bones and nodded politely, “Mr. Mccoy you are needed in the gym”.

Bones stood up and sighed quite loudly, making his discontent obvious. He passed by Jim and clapped him on the shoulder before walking out the door.

“I would say ‘follow me’, but I am sure you already know the way,” the secretary chirped, her attitude changing dramatically after Bones had left.

Jim rolled his eyes at the transparent women and let himself out.

~~

“Ah please sit down Mr. Kirk.”

Jim sat down in the vacant chair across from the Principal’s desk. He kept his focus on the man across from him. This man was definitely not the principal and Kirk could feel his breath hitch in the back of his throat and a realization hit him. 

“As you may already know, I am Captain Christopher Pike of the U.S.S Enterprise” the man stated, addressing both Jim and Spock.

Jim simply nodded, feeling a horrible emotion settling in the bottom of his gut.

“As the new head reprsentative of the Starfleet education board, my job is to overlook any pre-cadets that I have an interest in for Starfleet Academy,” Captain Pike carefully folded his hands in front of him and paused waiting for any response. After neither Jim nor Spock responded, he continued, “Spock had notified me, that I should adress you concerning your academic integrity in regards to the PSAEE.”

“Sir I-”

“-take full responsibility for your actions? Correct?” Pike raised a brow at Jim and sighed, “I would like to believe that you made a mistake and should be redeemed Mr. Kirk, yet I can't just let you not get reprimanded. That wouldn't be fair.”

“With all respect Sir-” Jim was silenced with a finger in the air and he closed his mouth once again.

“...Jim...you're a smart kid. Really, you are and I can't let such intelligence go to waste, so I'll tell you what,” Pike paused, seeing the response of the two, “I'll let you retake the exam.”

Ah! Thank you Sir! I-” Jim smiled gleefully, the knot in his chest untying itself, “I promise it won't happen again!”

“And…” Pike started again, “Spock and yourself will be taking part in a new program that the board would like me to introduce. A beta program, The Interspecies Relations and Communications Program. The qualifications are quite simple. A minimum of three hours of interaction in a positive manner. I advise you both to participate in volunteering.”

Jim finally found the courage to look over at Spock who sat at his right and was surprised to see the Vulcan raising a brow.

Captain Pike let a small smile show before concluding their meeting, “I expect both of you to log your information and send it to my contact information daily. That is all.”

Jim nodded and stood up, leaning across the desk to shake the captains outreached hand.

“Thank you again sir. You won't regret this!” 

Spock simply nodded to the two and took his leave.

“I'm sure Mr. Spock already has…”


	3. Three Hours Mandatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking awhile to update. Hopefully I will add another chapter this weekend!! Thanks for reading!

Jim was sitting at a table in the cafeteria surrounded by his numerous acquaintances and friends. He was smiling and nodding in response as they conversed with him, yet he was barely paying attention to the words leaving their lips. Whenever his mind wandered off, he could only think about the retreating Vulcan from yesterday. Jim was quite grateful for the second chance Captain Pike had given him, yet now he had another problem to face which was Spock and their ‘three hours of mandatory interaction in the form of community service’. 

“James T. Kirk”

_Speak of the devil_ , Jim mentally grumbled and turned his head to better see the speaker.

“Hello _Spock_ ,” Jim meant to sound civil, yet his tone had a twinge of sourness to it. Nevertheless Spock didn't seem disturbed by the blatant intonation. “How are ya’ doing?”

“Satisfactory,” Spock responded in a clipped tone, never skipping a beat, “I would wish to discuss the terms and conditions of the Beta Interspecies Relations and Communications Program.”

_So you mean business, huh?_ Kirk tried his best to keep a mirrored composure, feeling slightly threatened in the proximity of his enemy. _Enemy...when did he become my enemy?_

“Okay, one sec…” Kirk diverted his attention back towards his friends and said his goodbyes before picking up his tray and following Spock to a deserted table.

Spock sat across from Jim and procured a manila folder from his dark grey messenger bag and carefully placed it between them on the table. 

“In this folder you shall find a document created by the Starfleet Education Board pertaining to the details of the program. I have also included a list of promising locations that provide youth volunteering programs. Your input would be greatly appreciated in order to select a desirable location,” Spock’s dark eyes never faltered to break from Jim’s blue, making him all the more intimidating.

“Okay, gotcha,” Jim diverted his dark gaze, feeling his face burn with something he couldn't quite place. Reaching to the folder, Jim briefly skimmed through the first document then thumbed through the numerous sheets of volunteer candidates. “This one is it.” Jim pulled a random sheet from the stack and handed it over to Spock for approval. 

Spock read aloud, “Riverside Animal Shelter.” Immediately Jim earned an incredulous eyebrow raise from the so-called emotionless Vulcan. Spock was skeptical at Jim’s choice and had let his emotional barrier down slightly. Jim couldn't help, but let a laugh escape at the expression, wishing there was some way he could have captured that priceless moment. 

“Do you not like it, _Mr. Spock?_ ” Jim chuckled, his laughing slowly dying down. 

“It is...acceptable,” Spock’s face was revealing a slight green as he carefully chose his words, “What I do not understand is your reasoning for your decision. You took approximately 2.37 minutes to isolate your choice from the others.”

“Yeah, _and?_ ” 

“I can conclude that you gave little thought in your decision.”

“Its called _gut-feeling_ , Spock” Jim shook his head in disbelief and laughed to himself.

“This _‘gut feeling’_ as you called it, It is not logical,” Spock was giving off an aura of exasperation and Jim was starting to feel the friction build between them again

“Who ever said it had to be _logical_ ,” Jim started to defend himself.

Spock reached over the table to collect his papers and carefully tidied them into the manila folder. He then placed the folder into his bag and stood up.

“I will meet you at exactly 3:30 outside of the Riverside Animal Shelter today. Is there anything else you would like to add before we conclude our meeting?” Spock stood rigid in front of Jim, waiting for a response. 

“Nope, I'll see you later then,” Jim stood and gave Spock a small smile which was of course not returned. 

~~

A bright red hovercar full of teens sped into the parking lot of the Riverside Animal Shelter, dirt spraying into the air. An unsuspecting Vulcan had been unfortunate to have stood nearby and was caught in the dust cloud. 

“Hey thanks Will!” Jim shouted over the music blaring in the car before stepping out and shutting the door.

“Anytime Jim!” yelled Will over the stereo, the car speeding away.

Jim walked up to the curb and caught something in the corner of his eye. His smile dropped immediately as he saw a brooding Spock, brushing dirt off of his sweater.

“Oh my god Spock, you alright?!” Jim ran over to him and reached out his hands to help in Spock’s attempt to rid himself of the dust, yet the Vulcan stepped back.

“I am in need of no assistance.” Spock said somewhat coldly and again Jim noticed his face was a rather odd shade of green.

“Okay, okay,” Jim held up his hands defensively, “That's cool.”

Jim followed Spock, only a few paces behind as they made their way to the entrance of the shelter. To be brutally honest Jim wasn't sure what he got himself into. He liked animals he assumed, but never had a pet, well unless you consider a puppy that ran away after a week. Spock held open the door for Jim and Jim gave him a simple nod of the head and walked inside. Immediately he was hit full force with the smell of musk and wet fur. 

Two young men paid no attention to Spock or Jim as they wrestled with a large wet mop of a dog. The dog shook its body, sending water spraying in all directions.

“Chekov! Hurry get her collar on!!” yelled one of them who had got somewhat of a grip on the canine.

“Aye, aye Keptin!” replied the more eager of the two as he fastened the dog’s collar that was attached to the leash. 

Finally the fiasco ended as the first man who spoke took the leash and sighed gratefully. He then looked up and realized that they had received a small audience and laughed out.

“Well that's probably a bad first impression!” he held out a free hand and Jim stepped further to accept it. “Hi! My name is Hikaru Sulu. I work here part-time and this is my friend Pavel Chekov!”

“‘Ello! You can call me Chekov!” Chekov gave Jim and Spock a toothy grin before shaking Jim’s hand.

Spock finally spoke up. “I am the son of Ambassador Sarek. You may refer to me as Spock. My...companion is James T. Kirk.” Spock gestured towards to each person respectively. 

‘Well hello!” Hikaru continued to smile at his new acquaintance. “I am assuming you are here to volunteer, right?”

"Indeed."


	4. Interaction in a Positive Manner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I had alot of family issues going on and a family member recently passed away. I am already starting on the next chapter, so expect another update soon!

Chapter 4: Interaction in a Positive Manner

Days passed after Jim and Spock became regular volunteers at the Riverside Animal Shelter. Jim had a better time coping with the routine than Spock ever had. If anything, Jim realized that he had a knack for taking care of the pets’ daily needs such as walking, bathing and grooming (plus an occasional belly rub). 

Spock on the other hand found the task too sporadic and messy. The animals were too unpredictable and there was one huge downside to working with Jim; He was a distraction to Spock. On one occasion Spock had been caught off guard staring intently at Kirk as he was soaked head to toe after washing a dog named Worf.

‘Wh-what are you staring at?!” Jim’s eyebrows were furrowed as Spock’s deep brown eyes stared at the thin white t-shirt that barely concealed the flesh underneath. 

Spock’s eyes widened when he was startled from his reverie and quickly walked away, green tinting his cheeks.

Kirk was baffled by the Vulcan’s attitude towards him after that awkward exchange. But decided it was best not to disturb Spock for the latter of the day. 

~

“Bye Jim, Bye Spock!!” Chekov called after the two as they left the animal hospital.  
Jim waved back and Spock nodded respectfully as he walked out the front door, Jim a few paces behind.

Jim sat on the curb in front of the building and Spock stood quietly beside him, as if he was tethered to Jim.

“Jim.”

“...yes?” Jim tilted his head up to get a better view of Spock.

“My mother has pleaded me to invite you to our home for dinner.” Spock simply stated, looking down at Jim.

“D-dinner?” Jim repeated, totally confused. 

Yes, it was true that Jim and Spock were on more friendly terms since their confrontation a week ago, but what made Spock’s mother want to invite Jim for dinner? 

“I suppose that shouldn't be a problem…” Jim responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You are giving off an aura of reluctance. You have no obligation to attend our meal in an effort to pay respect. “ Spock’s face was beginning to turn that peculiar color when he was in an uncomfortable situation.

“N-no no! It's fine. Really!” Jim looked down and exhaled audibly, “...it's just...this is out of the blue, ya’ know? I thought you just tried to bare with me for the mandatory _friendship_ time.”

“I have no remembrance of the term ‘ _friendship time_ ’, but I do enjoy our acquaintanceship and would like to pursue it further in a more positive way.” Spock replied, finding his cool.

“Are you hitting on me, Spock?” Kirk’s voice was deadpan and serious as he questioned the Vulcan.

Spock’s face burned in embarrassment, just having learned what the phrase meant from his peers on earth.

“...that was not my intention. I only meant to-”

“I'm joking!! I'm joking, Spock!!” the air of seriousness dissipated as Kirk keeled forward, guffawing. 

_Humans are illogical_ , Spock thought as he thanked some other illogical entity for bringing his mother here to pick them up.

“Your arrival is much fortunate,” Spock said to his mother as he stepped into the hover vehicle. 

“A hello is appreciated every once in awhile, Spock.” she replied, mocking exasperation. 

“Hi.” Jim smiled politely at Spock’s mother as he hopped in the back seat of the car.

“Oh! You must be Jim!” she smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot. “I'm Spock’s mother, but you can call me Amanda!”

Jim was overwhelmed by the emotion he received from Spock’s mother and just realized that she wasn't even Vulcan. 

“Oh, well, thank you for inviting me for dinner!” Jim replied in a formal tone.

“Oh yeah of course! ...wait a sec-! I can't recall inviting you to dinner...” Amanda almost braked the car in her realization. “Spock…” she said in a low tone to her son, “did you tell Jim that I invited him to dinner tonight?”

“You said ‘Jim should come over to dinner one day’ precisely three days ago. Your words exactly, ko-mekh.” Spock responded, almost indignant,“Vulcans do not lie.”

“oh Spock,” Amanda stifled a giggle as she shook her head and kept on driving.

“Am I missing something here?” Jim finally spoke out, quite confused.

“Oh nothing, dear!” Amanda exclaimed,”We are very happy to have you over, that's all.”


	5. A Logical Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, had some writers block

Chapter5: A Logical Game 

The drive to Spock’s residence was a moderate trip. The three chatted idly about schoolwork and their time at the pet hospital. Jim was quite talkative and Spock only spoke up when asked a question. By the time they arrived at the house, Amanda, Spock’s mother, had gotten a good feel towards Jim.

Entering the humble abode, Amanda smiled at the two and explained that she needed to go tend to some chores before starting dinner. 

“We will be in my quarters, mother if you need us” Spock answered respectfully before guiding Jim upstairs to his room. 

Jim took in his surroundings. The house was of a decent size, warm and inviting. It smelled of something sweet, yet spicy; like cinnamon. There weren't any pictures on the wall of the family, instead photography of Vulcan landscapes. The walls’ color was an earthy orange that well matched the tones of Vulcan. Overall it was someplace that he found familiar and comforting.

Spock held the door open for Jim to walk through. Jim offered a simple nod before stepping inside the room. He was quite taken aback by the sight. It was spotless, as if no one lived in it. That was obviously Spock, yet Jim assumed there would at least be some sign of life inside.

Spock gestured to the edge of the bed and Jim nodded in response. He sat down and waited for Spock to do the same before speaking.

“Okay,” Jim said looking at Spock for some sort of cue.

“Okay?” Spock responded, an eyebrow raising in slight confusion. 

The two sat there in awkward silence and Jim wished that he could be somewhere else. He looked down at his lap, folding and unfolding his fingers. Spock’s soft steady breathing on his left was driving Jim insane. 

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

“Do you wish to engage in conversation or another activity?” Spock questioned, _finally_ breaking the silence. 

“Yes!” Jim replied, a little to excitedly, “ahem, I mean...yeah we can do something. That's cool.”

Spock’s eyebrow was still raised, even more confused at the blonde’s outburst. “Is a game of chess fitting for an activity?”

_Chess. A logical strategy game. Of course Spock wanted to play chess._

“Sure. Let's play chess.”

~~

Eyebrows knitted in pure concentration, small beads of perspiration forming on his forehead.

Jim absolutely loved to play chess, but this was intense. Which he was not adverse to.

Spock was quiet during the whole game, litterally tight lipped. He would've never thought Jim would be a rival of equal skill, but he did enjoy the challenge.

As pieces moved across the board, tension rose between the two. Both were frustrated at their opponents level of tenacity and vigor. Each checkmate brought them closer to a final win.

“...Checkmate!” Jim cried out at last, bringing down his pawn on top of Spock's.

Dark eyes continued to survey the board, looking for some sort of explanation as to how Jim bested him. 

“Give it up Spock! I won!” Jim flashed a dashing smile towards the loser and Spock looked up, bright green.

“It seems so...Congratulations, Jim.”

“Should we play another round or are you afraid of losing again, _Mr. Spock._ ” Jim twirled Spock’s king in his hand, mocking him.

Spock simply nodded as he begun to set up the pieces, his eyes locked to Jim’s.

“You can go first, Jim.”


	6. Pathos or Logos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile, I have a hard time with pacing and got in a block with this story! But its back on track !

Jim’s new schedule consisted of chess and dinner at Spock’s almost every afternoon. It simply became routine for the two and before Jim knew it, he was quite fond of Spock.

Jim’s logs to Captain Pike were filled with plentiful hours that he spent with his new companion. Spock was nothing like Jim, but he couldn't feel more familiar in his space. Their friendship signified a new chapter in Jim’s life and for once he was ready to put the past behind him.

“James, It is your turn.”

“...huh?”

“It is your turn,” repeated a monotone voice 

“oh! Yeah, sorry, Spock.” Jim replied, finding himself more unfocused than usual.

“If I may infer, You are not acting in your usual demeanor.” Spock stated, somewhat bluntly, waiting for a response from Jim.

“...I'm just...I dunno…” Jim leaned back on the balls of his feet, still kneeling on a cushion in front of a low table.

“Proceed.” Spock said rather impatiently, if a Vulcan could ever sound impatient.

“It's just been about a month and doesn't this all seem...weird?”

“Define _‘weird’”_  

Jim thought for a moment, wondering to himself if he could define how he felt right now. Maybe Jim just didn't understand how he and Spock ended up this way. Maybe he was just tired from this new routine they had developed. He wasn't sure, but this scenario made him feel as if something wasn't right. As if he needed something more.

_What more could I want from Spock? We are just friends, I guess, but I can't help, but feel like something is amiss._

~

Four games later and both players were tied. The two both agreed one more game to break the tie and prove which were better, Logos or Pathos, but a voice called out to them.

“Spock! Dinner is ready!”

The one who was being addressed placed the game piece down at the original position and stood up. 

“I guess we'll have to find the real winner another time,” Jim offered a half-hearted smile and stood up as well.

Spock simply nodded, “Agreed. I find that you are a suitable opponent in skill and determination.”

“Well...thank you for the compliment, Spock.” A true smile crept on Jim’s features and at that moment Spock turned on his heels and left the room in an embarrassed hurry.

~

Jim followed Spock back downstairs to the dining area where Amanda was busy setting the table. She smiled up at the two and motioned for them to sit down.

“Do you need any help?” Jim offered, holding out a hand to grab a dish. 

“Ah no! It's absolutely fine, dear. Please sit, you are our guest!” Amanda motioned again at the seats, stern, yet polite.

Jim nodded, smiling at the kind woman before sitting himself down. Spock on the other hand busied himself with helping his mother bring in the food.

After everyone was situated at the table Amanda finally sat down last.

“Sarek is working late tonight, so sadly he will not be eating with us tonight.” Amanda said somewhat solemnly, “Okay, I hope you like Plomeek soup, Jim.”

“Thank you, Mrs-”

“Please Jim. Call me Amanda.” Amanda softly corrected Jim.

The three continued their meals in their normal fashion, small talk about their day and their school work.

When they finished their meal, Jim messaged his mother to pick him up, yet she never responded. He paced back and forth in the front hall, waiting impatiently for a response

“Jim?”

“Hm?” Jim’s head shot up as he saw Spock approach him from down the hall.

“If I may ask, what has caused a change in your disposition?”

“Nothing...it's just that my mother isn't here and hasn't answered any messages I've sent” Jim worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he looked down at the screen of his padd.

“If you find it necessary for an alternate mode of transport, I am willing to escort you” Spock offered, wanting to only help.

“Are you sure? I feel like that's too much to ask for, Spock.”

“I am willing, Jim.”

“Okay, thanks, Spock. I owe ya’”

~~

Spock borrowed his Mother's hovercraft to take Jim to his house. The ride was quiet except for Jim’s few responses like: “take a right here” or “go left at the next intersection”. Spock insisted on Jim placing the address in the navigation system, but Jim persisted that it was just down the road.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Spock heard Jim groan as he stared at his padd.

“Great! She's out of town?!” Jim growled angrily at the device, his grip tight. “I love how she finds it _so_ convenient to just leave!”

Spock sat still, wanting to offer Jim a comforting word, but not knowing what would even be a comfort.

“If she just told me ahead of time…” Jim’s anger had passed and was replaced with a sadness that Spock couldn't understand.

“Jim…”

“Spock, I'm sorry. Thanks for the ride.” Jim reached for the seat belt, but was stopped in his tracks as a hand reached out over his own.

Spock's dark brown eyes met Jim’s blue, their faces illuminated from the white glow of the padd. Spock knew that it was illogical to want, yet he knew now that he had never wanted anything more in his life. His fingers found their way to Jim’s and they both laced them instinctively.

“Jim…” Spock was lost for words, which was new. But maybe tonight would be filled with more new.

“Spock, I…” Jim’s eyes searched Spock's, the realization finally crashing down on him. All those times at the pet hospital, longing glances in the halls, green tinted cheeks, and awkward smiles. He had fallen for Spock, and he was certain that the feelings were reciprocated. A smile crept on his face and he leaned forward over the mid console, his padd falling to the floor. He didn't waste anytime meeting his lips to Spock’s and was taken aback when he felt the Vulcan move closer.

Spock could feel his mental barriers slipping, knowing that there was a probability that his thoughts could be heard by Jim, but he could care less. He just wanted Jim so badly, perhaps needed him. From the moment they had met,  whether negative or positive, they both were drawn together, almost naturally. Jim deepened their kiss, his free hand on Spock's thigh for leverage.

Spock reluctantly pulled away slightly to catch his breath, a trail of wetness by his lips. Still in the moment, Jim leaned back into Spock, this time more aggressive to claim the lips he had just tasted. Spock could hardly help the lewd, noises in the back of his throat, losing all control he had learned to hold. Jim smirked against Spock’s lips, before slipping his tongue through. They hardly fought for dominance, the two just eager as the other. Jim explored his mouth as his hand rubbed up and down Spock's thigh. His hips jerked up and he grabbed the front of Jim’s shirt, nudging him gently away.

Jim obliged reluctantly pulled his lips away, before he settled back in his seat he placed a teasing kiss on the corner Spock’s mouth.

They both couldn't dare to face each other, still panting as the haze dissipated. Spock's hands clutched the steering wheel, looking straight on. He only turned his head towards Jim when he spoke.

“Would you like to escort me to the door?” Jim asked mischievously as he gathered his belongings and exited the car.

Spock sat still, a simple question on his mind as he watched Jim walk up to the front door;

_Pathos or Logos?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how I always put the chapter title as a phrase used in the actual chapter! And hmmm what will Spock do?? The thrilling part 2 coming soon !


End file.
